


Sorry I'm Late

by deliliahjane_writes



Series: Marvin, what the fuck? [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight swearing, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliliahjane_writes/pseuds/deliliahjane_writes
Summary: “Just so you know, we’re almost out of toothpaste-” He stopped dead in his tracks. “Marvin… what the fuck are you wearing?”





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

> My friend bought a shirt.  
> That made me write this.

Whizzer absolutely hated the majority of Marvin’s wardrobe. It wasn’t a secret Whizzer wanted Marvin to go shopping and buy some decent looking clothes, but Marvin would always refuse and say it was a waste of money and that he was overreacting. So Whizzer learned to deal with Marvin’s sub standard dressing.

But one day Marvin had been going through his small part of their shared closet. He had found a box on the top shelf and pulled it down, nearly on his head, but when he looked inside the box it was full of old clothes he hadn’t seen in years. As he was looking through he found an old black shirt with white print on it reading “Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come”. He smiled at the memory of wearing it before, but he couldn’t think of why it would’ve been put away in a box and hidden.

So Marvin pulled all the clothes out of the box and threw them in the laundry, after all not knowing whether or not they were clean he knew whiz would throw a fit if he wore clothes that smelled or were dirty.

It was later that evening, and it was cold in the apartment. Whizzer was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Marvin had decided to try and be a little less cold with the shirt on he had found earlier.

He slipped it over his head and was just pulling the sheets out from the nicely made bed when Whizzer walked out to the bedroom.

“Just so you know, we’re almost out of toothpaste-” He stopped dead in his tracks. “Marvin… what the fuck are you wearing?” Whizzer sounded hesitant and slightly offended by Marvin’s choice of shirts.

“Relax, I’m just wearing it to bed.” He tried to ignore Whizzer’s look of disbelief at his proposition of the shirt.

Whizzer just stood frozen to the spot staring at Marvin as he climbed into bed. “I will not sleep next to you wearing _that_ shirt. I hid it for a reason, Marv.”

“You hid all those clothes in the box in the closet?” Marvin sat up and looked over to Whizzer.

“Yes. They all looked just awful. Just take it off, or you can go sleep on the couch because I can’t sleep next to you like that.”

“You’re not serious Whiz. Come on, it’s just a shirt.” Marvin practically groaned as Whizzer gave him the stink eye from across the room. It was like a staring contest, first to blink, or in this case give in, was weaker.

After a while, Marvin gave in. He huffed and pulled the shirt over his head, “There you happy?” The man smiled and hopped over to his side of the shared bed.

“Very.” Whizzer gave him a smile as he pulled the covers up to his chin to keep himself warm.

“But now I’m cold,” Marvin whined looking over to Whizzer with a small smirk on his face.

“Maybe this'll keep you warm.” Whizzer knew what Marvin had been getting at, and pulled the older man into his arms and held onto him tightly, sharing his body heat.

“Good night Whiz.” Marvin turned his head slightly to give a small kiss to Whizzer’s face before turning back and falling asleep.

“Good night Marv.” He pressed a kiss into his hair and his eyelids got heavy and fell asleep in comfort with his lover in his arms.

***

It was about a week later, it was late and Marvin just unlocked the front door to their apartment after work with a smile on his face and just wanted to see his boyfriend after a long day of annoying clients.

“Whiz! Where are you?”

“I’m in our room!” He heard the muffled shouts coming through the closed bedroom door.

Marvin walked over and pushed the door open slowly to reveal Whizzer with his back to Marvin and his face in the closet. “We really need to clean this, your clothes are a mess in here.”

“My clothes? Most of them are _yours_ Whiz.”

“But yours are the messy ones. My side is neat and tidy.”

“Whatever…wait, are you wearing my shirt?” Marvin stared at Whizzer’s chest, with the remembered white text on it ‘Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come’. Marvin wanted to be pissed and confused. Whizzer had said the shirt looked _awful_ so why the hell was he wearing it.

“I may be, yes.” Whizzer just continued looking into the closet unfazed by what Marvin had said.

“ _Whiz._ You said that shirt looked awful and that you didn’t like it.” Whizzer turned to face Marvin with a smug smirk on plastered on his face.

“Not on _you_. I look good in everything.” When he finished speaking he turned back to the closet to try and get a better handle on how to approach cleaning it.

Marvin just groaned at his answer, he wanted to be pissed that Whizzer had made _him_ take it off then proceed to wear it just a week later. But _damn_ Marvin had to admit, Whizzer looked _amazing._ He was right, he did look good in everything he put on. 

Marvin just stared at him for a minute with his arms crossed at least trying to _look_ mad at Whizzer but he couldn’t this time. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You do look great.”

“I know Marv. I just told you that.”

“I know, I just wanted to say it too. You may be a pain in the ass, but I do love you.”

“I know Marv.” Whizzer smiled as Marvin placed a small, sweet kiss to his cheek. “I love you too.”


End file.
